


Coffee Shop

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Anteiku - Freeform, Coffee, F/F, F/M, Fem!Levi, Ghouls, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji take Levi and Erwin to a coffee shop, she found called Anteiku. Then she finds out Levi has a thing for the guy named Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop

 "Yeah, it's a really good coffee place." Hanji lead her two friends, as they walked down the side walk.

 

"How did you even find it? It's a long walk from school?" Erwin asked her, they had just gotten off of school and needed to do their homework. Hanji decided what better place then a coffee shop.

 

"I just found it, went in. Their coffee was amazing! Plus the food looked just like it did on the menu!" She exclaimed, happily as they walked up closer.

 

"Well it's a long ass walk." Levi commented, she looked up at Hanji who was just smiling like an idiot.

 

"Here's the place!" There was a small set of stairs to the door, and the sign beside read 'Anteiku'.

 

"You guys will love this place, and Erwin there might be a cute girl." She winked at him as they stepped inside. Levi was'nt surprised by that comment Hanji made, but the tree they walked with had blush on his cheeks.

 

They took their seats at a small table by the window, Hanji was'nt wrong. The place did look nice, people were sitting down enjoying their selves. The employees looked a little rushed as some people would leave and come again. But they didn't seem to mind, it was good business.

 

"The coffee smells really good." Erwin said as he looked at some of the papers he had from class. The rest of them did pull out some work they had to do, as they made a few comments of the place. They really didn't find the homework as important, it was just a page or two about ghouls.

 

Cause the teachers felt it was needed to know about them. If they wanted to know about ghouls, then they would just watch the news. There were two tv's actually in two corners of the shop, playing the news. It was also about a recent attack, but they didn't pay much attention.

 

"Alright, are we going to order something or what?" Levi asked as she organized her papers, and looked at the menu that was in the center of them.

 

"Oh yeah, let's order." Hanji looked and saw a petite cute, small blond girl who had already given a couple of guys their drinks. They just seemed to be chatting it up with her, as she did have to be a good barista she smiled and kept good conversation.

 

"We're ready to order now!" Hanji waved to the small girl as she smiled and nodded excusing herself from the men, she was talking to.

 

"Real nice at keeping things settle." Levi snickered at Hanji who was just grining as the barista came to them. 

 

"Hey Erwin, she's cute is'nt she?" The women with glasses whispered wiggling her eyebrows. Levi couldn't hold back her laugh as they watched Erwin turn red.

 

"So what can i get you?" The girl asked holding her pin and notepad.

 

"One black coffee." Levi ordered, as Hanji prepared to speak next.

 

"Oh, i'll take one frappachino, and Erwin here would like to know your name." She smiled at the small girl, as Erwin was avoiding any eye contact with anyone. He kept his head down in his work as he started to write quickly from all the embarassement, everyone was piling onto him.

 

The girl looked surprised a little as she blushed. "It's Christa Lenz." 

 

"Do you have a boyfriend!?" Hanji asked over excitedly, causing the girl to run behind the counter with ather worker, who Levi could barely make out. She didn't see these people alot, and the blond girl Christa and the brunette, who was turned around were probably around their age.

 

"Hanji!" Erwin was beyond embarrased, and Levi was just wondering if the barista would even take her order now as she was just talking to another worker. As Hanji was being scolded from Erwin, because she just harrased some innocent waitress who was just doing her job.

 

There was the brunnette  guy who Christa, had ran behind the counter, who came up to them. He was holding a pencil and notepad just like she was. "What would you like to order?" He asked ready to write down.

 

They stared at the brunnette for a while, so Christa actually asked someone else to take their order. But he was'nt so bad, he had nice brown hair, was tall has some muscle, but was slim. He had carribean ocean eyes as he wore his uniform. Which fit him quite well a pair of black skinny jeans, black shoes, a button up vest, with a tie, and white long sleeved undershirt rolled up.

 

Levi noticed she had been looking at him longer then Hanji and Erwin, cause when she turned her head. She saw their sly smiles grown, as she glared at them. "So Christa told you to take our orders? She never asked my question..." Hanji looked dissapointed but said it in a humours way.

 

"Well, my cousin over there doesn't real swing his way." The waiter pointed at Erwin with the pencil he was holding. Levi couldn't help but laugh a little, and Hanji smiled. "Awww, so she's- you know what! Tell her i'm sorry!" Hanji clapped her hands together grining.

 

"Well...! Tell your cousin, we're all sorry...uh...we don't know your name.." Erwin waited for the other to give his name. Levi knew what he was doing and Hanji winked at Levi who sat across her.

 

The carribean eyed male just stared at them and sighed. "It's Eren. Now may i take your order?" He asked politely, as he needed to do his job. 

 

As they gave Eren their orders of coffees, and did their work as they talked. Erwin and Hanji couldn't let go of the way Levi looked at Eren, mostly because she doesn't even spare some people a look in the eyes. She kept telling them to let it go, with a hint of blush of her cheeks.

 

When they weren't talking they were trying to do some of their homework. As they listened to the news of the ghoul attack. It was near their area but, still pretty far so not much to worry about. 

 

He came back with their orders and told them how much it would cost as he took the tray back and walked to Christa who was now serving behind the counter. "Okay Levi, am i going to have to do everything?!" Hanji whispered loudly to the ravenette.

 

"What?"

 

"Ugh, god Erwin and I have been watching you give your side glances as Eren was making our drinks." Erwin and Hanji then took a stare at Eren who was talking to Christa, as they were behind the counter.

 

"So?" Levi hissed at them irritated, if anyone had these two as friends. Then they would understand why you should never tell them who you like. "Doesn't mean i like the guy."

 

The two sitting next to each other just looked and smiled. "Hey Eren!" Erwin was the one who spoke up this time, as he gestured the other to come over again.

 

"What are you doing!" She hissed through her clentched teeth.

 

Eren had already walked over to their table. "Yes?" He asked politely.

 

"You can drop, all that good customer service guy right now." Hanji waved at him friend like.

 

Eren sighed and crossed your his arms over his chest. "Okay, what other questions do you have? Is it about Christa? Cause me or her girlfriend won't be so happy about that." He warned looking at them.

 

Levi stared at Hanji, as she mentally said 'you wouldn't dare.' Cause somehow shitty glasses always knew what she was thinking. 

 

"How old are you? We've never seen you or Christa around school. Psh, and your not older then 18."

 

"We go to the private school a few blocks from here, not the public one." He answered seeing that Levi was staring a little too much. He raised an eyebrow confused, and all she did was turn away looking a little frustrated. She was really just trying the hint of blush.

 

"Cool! Oh! Do you guys ever have parties, well you know where most people from your school go" The women with glasses clapped her hands together excited.

 

"Uh, yeah why?" He asked.

 

"Well! If any type of parties come up do any of you guys want to come!" 

 

"Shitty glasses what are you doing?" She starred daggers at her acting as confused as Eren. She knew what Hanji was doing, and not even Erwin was stopping her!

 

"I'll just need your number." She said to Eren, and all he did was look at her. 

 

"Sorry, doesn't matter how big i'm tipped we don't give out any personal information about ourselves." He turned and began walking away. "Also your drinks were $7.55"

 

"Aww, well i'll just become his friend another time." The women pouted, as Levi slapped her up side he head.

 

"What the fuck shitty glasses!?" 

 

"We should probably leave, before get actually get banned from here." Erwin informed, putting his binder in his backpack. 

 

The other two women followed his actions, as they made sure to pay. They headed out, Hanji lead them talking on about another place they should check out. Erwin followed behind as he saw that Eren was returning from another customer as Christa went on to another.

 

He saw the chance to 'accidently' push Levi into Eren, causing them to have at least some interaction. As she was shoved into Eren carrying a tray of tea cups, they fell to the floor and shattered. 

 

"Shit! Fuck i'm sorry about that!" She saw that they had all broken to the ground. She tried to help pick up any big pieces, that wouldn't cut her. 

 

"That's okay, at least these were empty ones." He sounded a bit irritated. "But then again, i'm pretty sure your friend Hanji, was the one who left a big tip. It'll pay for it." He grabbed the tray on the ground and set it with others. As he went to the supply closet to grab a broom for any other, pieces that were too small to pick up. 

 

"Still sorry, Erwin is tall, that fucking tree needs to watch where he's going." She crossed her arms, knowing Erwin was'nt that clumsy he had some idea. Cause they had just left her behind, as they walked out the door.

 

Eren laughed a little as he gathered all the broken pieces. "Wow, you swear alot it's funny." 

 

"How?" She knew she had a bad mouth, but a lot of people found it horrible. 

 

"I don't know it just is." He smiled as he threw away the broken cups and returned the broom to it's place. Levi actually liked Eren's smile, it was nice.

 

"Still sorry about that shit, lucky you didn't cut your self." Levi shrugged her shoulders.

 

"Nah, even if i did i heal pretty fast." He smirked, puttimg away the cups that were just cleaned. Levi starred at him for a while, and didn't say anything. "You're Levi? Right?" He broke the silenece cause she still hadnt moved, from where she was standing.

 

"Oh, yeah." She answered, Hanji was probably too loud as usuall so he must have heard.

 

"Mm, well you should probably get going, it's getting dark. Plus with all the recent ghoul attacks, it's not getting any better." He suggested, and he wasn't wrong.

 

"Ah, right thanks." She waved off.

 

"Come again." He called out behind the counter, at least she knew that she was still welcomed there. Hanji too if she would just calm the fuck down, and Levi knew that tomorrow at school she would have to slap Erwin.

 

-

 

"That one group was really talkative today." Christa mentioned closing the door, to the shop and flipping the sign over to 'close'.

 

"Yeah, maybe Mikasa or Annie should have worked today. They're actually a lot better at getting people to be quiet." He chuckled as he leaned back in a chair, at a table he cleaned.

 

Christa just giggled at him. "You sure didn't look like you were having a bad time. When you talked to that girl who, made you knock over those cups." She teased taking a seat at the counted looking at the neatly arranged cups.

 

"Where are you trying to get at?" He asked, arms hanging lazily. They were both tired, it was the first time it was just the two of the working long shifts. Even though they both volunteered to, for a little extra money.

 

The blond girl sighed at him. "Nothing..."

 

"Those ghouls attack are coming closer you know?" She mention to him.

 

"It's hard not to notice." He looked up at the cieling.

 

"Think you know who they are?" She turned as she asked him, he knew more about tracking then she did.

 

"I think i know who it is. I would'nt be surprised of they came here, we do welcome other ghouls."

 

She smiled. "That's how you found out you were related to Isabel and I." Anteiku is a good place for ghouls." 

 

"Yeah, but humans come here often too...." They were left in silence. 

 

"Eren, we don't get involved with humans, but we pretend to act like them." She reminded the both of them.

 

"Which is why Isabel is still upstairs, she's still young she keeps asking if she can help in the shop. But last time she did her eyes showed, they were like candy to her. It's still kinda hard for her to act human."

 

"Plus I just keep thinking that there's going to be that one, human or ghoul that rats us out." The brunette admitted.

 

"Yeah i think that too, ghouls know about us. Humans don't know, and that's good..."

 

"Okay, let's get out of this angsty mood. Isabel's probably waiting for me upstairs." Eren got up from his spot, and began walking up stairs.

 

Christa quickly added. "Eren that girl was looking at you and you saw, how could you not tell!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh i don't like how i wrote Hanji in this one, i really like Hanji as a more independent character. But when i'm on and off writing i loose the mood and it turns to shit. So this is really just a drabble of headcanons i have.


End file.
